


Little Punk Bitch

by Batmanfan11



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Google Translate Spanish, Jealous Rick, Jealousy, Latino Rick, M/M, slight domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smith family has invited Morty's new friend into their life and Antonio Hernandez has decided he wanted Rick's Morty for his own. Rick is chill at first, letting the little punk do what he wants because he wants Morty to desperately keep his friend but when things get too serious, how will Rick react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salt

**_Man. Adventures without  Morty is fucking great. I don’t have to worry about that snot nosed brat getting himself hurt or causing another world to it’s doom or fucking up my plans._ **

Rick walked through the green portal at 6:00pm sharp with a pulsing clump of Julkian’s hair. It had a very potent stench that could cover up the smell of illegal activities and confuse federation K9′s into the other direction. That shit goes for big bucks on the black market. About 50k Schmeckles. He grabbed a clear jar from the top of his cabinet and enclosed it inside.

**_Man, Morty’s going to be so damn je-_ **

“Grandpa Rick, there you are! It’s dinner time! We’re having [carne asada](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCarne_asada&t=YzUxMjJmZmQwMzllNWY0MjVlYjdkOTRiMjM1ZmZjMDFiYjAyYzcwMyxDU3FqMHdZeA%3D%3D) and red rice!” Summer poked her head out of the house door, letting the warm light fill the dark garage.

“Mmm. Dessert?” Rick asked her.

Summer had grown so much in the later years. A beautiful, smart, independent, and tough 20 year old. She had her life planned ahead of her and she knew what she was going to do. Rick took pride in that. Summer is an amazing grand daughter and any one would take pride in her and her actions. She was already on her way to getting her business licenses. He as so happy to have her in his gloomy life.

“Mom made Flan,” Summer answered.

Rick already felt his stomach growl at the sound of that. He liked the idea of his family exploring their more cultured side of the gene pool, which happened to be his side of the family. It had started with a few lessons in Spanish and now they were all planned on going to The Day of the Dead with him in November. It felt nice being able to spread his culture into his loved ones and see the spark of excitement hit them so genuinely.

“Oh,” Summer stopped mid way before shutting the door, “We also have a guest over so don’t be rude.”

Rick looked over at her as he took sharpie and wrote the name of the ingredient inside the glass bottle. Didn’t want to lose this. This was gonna get him Morty’s birthday present in June. “No-OUG, promises.” Rick placed the bottle back on the shelf and then took out his flask from his side pocket and took a long swig from it. 

Summer pointed at him. “Grandpa Rick, please. Morty has a friend over!”

And then all of that swig was all over the goods on the shelf. Some landed on the dusty MeeSeek’s box, a few droplets landed on the demon container. In all of his life, he had never seen nor heard of another Morty with a friend other than Rick or mission selected friendships or flings before the age 24. Morties were usually friendless until the end of college where they would start to gain more friends than necessary and gain a full circle of diverse friendships. His Morty- _**his Morty**_ \- was the chosen one to have a friend outside of the family before he even _graduated high school!_

Rick felt something swell up in his chest.

So he drowned it down with another swig of alcohol.

“I know! And he’s so cute with Morty! You two just might have something in common!” Summer said, letting herself fill up with excitement for her little brother. “He’s also Mexican!”

Rick side eyed Summer. He knew she meant no harm in it but just because two people are from the same culture doesn’t mean they’ll get along. He could be from Sonora and have extremely strong traditional ties with his country and cause controversy on his favorite night of the week. Or he could be an arrogant son of a bitch trying to woo Summer by getting with her brother.

**_Why do you even care. Everyone is a piece of shit! Well, not everyone but more or less, yes, everyone is a piece of shit._ **

“Thanks, Summer. I’ll be in a minute.”

She nodded and walked back inside the house where another plate was being set for their guest.

Rick walked over to his work station and pulled out a large wooden crate of various alien alcohols that he’d stolen from a number of people. He took three of the strongest bottles he had and refilled his flask, shaking up the container well before putting it back into his breast pocket. Rick took a swig of a random bottle before bottling it back up and placing the crate back under the table.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

10 minutes in and he could already taste the arrogance of this boy. He was disgusting, annoying, and memorable. From his slick black hair to his fancy belt buckle, this boy reeked of douche baggery. But of course his family had fallen right into his little trap, gaining acceptance from the family simply by his well put attitude, fashion taste, and extensive knowledge of Mexican culture.

**_Fucking white people_ **

Rick knew his type alright.

Because he was that type.

Sticking a fork into his cut up beef, Rick twirled the fork around so his fork was deeply planted into his food. He had already drunk more than half of his flask. He needed more.

This kid had stolen his regular seat next to Morty and made him sit next to Summer. Though he didn’t mind sitting next to her, it was a little more than aggravating when it’s because some stranger is in your seat! On his right was Beth, beautiful Beth, and to his far left was Jerry. In front of him was Morty’s friend and then there was Morty next to him totally and completely enchanted by him. It was almost pathetic but Rick had to remind himself that this was his first friend outside of his family and missions.

**_Do it for him. Don’t be a shit. Let him have this, Rick, he deserves it._ **

Rick cleared his throat and his family stopped laughing at whatever the boy said. “So, what-what did you say yo-OUR-ur name was again, kid?”

He waved a hand in front of him and placed it on his chest. He had worn a button up white shirt with the three buttons on top unbutton, showing off his chest hair. It was embroidered with white thread in traditional Mexican pattern along his breast pockets.

“My name is Antonio Hernandez. What is yours?”

“Ricardo Sanchez. Call me Rick.”

The boy smiled and leaned across the table with a conceited chuckle.

[1] “Supongo que también se puede hablar español, no?”

Rick bite his tongue before saying something that could of messed up dinner.

[2] “Sí.”

Antonio laughed out loud and even though Rick knew his family knew limited Spanish, they also laughed. None of them had minds of their own when it came to wanting to fit in. Rick placed the piece of food into his mouth and chewed with his mouth closed, scanning the simpletons.

Jerry was laughing out loud and asking very vague and tourist like questions. Judging by Antonio’s answers, Rick marked him as being born and heavily raised in Mexico. He had a heavy accent but spoke fluent English, only causing a grammar issue when it seemed fitting. He must of come up from Mexico about 2-3 years ago. Rick then looked over to his daughter. Beth was raised in a heavily influenced Latino home so she asked more difficult questions and even gave Jerry some answers. Summer seemed to want to know about any and all clothing brands he could get her. Turns out his mother is a very renown and proud seamstress for traditional and modern Mexican clothing. He seemed to be more than willing to let Summer have an exclusive discount for his mother’s store.

_**Nothing too wrong so far. He’s not horrible. A little bit of a punk bitch but so was I.** _

**_Wait._ **

**_That is a problem._ **

Then his eyes landed on Morty. Sweet, gullible, naive Morty. His partner in crime. His buddy. His grandson. His pudgy 17 year old side kick.

And he was looking up at Antonio with so much pure _awe_ that it made Rick want to puke. Morty didn’t ask a single question. He just smiled and kept his eyes solely on him and his face. Rick would of cracked a joke about how Morty looked like a love sick teenager but bit it back as he took in a scoop of his red rice.

**_Let it go, Rick. Let it go. It’s just Morty being Morty._ **

[3] “Hey, Rick,¿pasa la sal?”

A chilling hunch ran up Rick’s spine as he passed Antonio the salt shaker. As Rick’s finger brushed up against his, a feeling of war set it self on fire.

And it wouldn’t be extinguished any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate Spanish. (Probably butchered)
> 
> [1] I’m guessing that you can also speak Spanish, no?
> 
> [2] Yes
> 
> [3] Hey, Rick, pass the salt?


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty get's all dolled up and Rick is a little jealous as to why he's all dressed up.

“Hey, Mo-OUG-rty, I need your-”

Rick stopped himself in the doorway, eyes bulging as his grandson finished putting what looked like lip gloss over his lips. As his grandson’s eyes shifted from himself to Rick’s reflection in the mirror, he dropped the brush and turned around, hiding whatever was on his desk. 

Rick really didn’t care if the kid wore high heels and thongs, a little lip gloss wasn’t going to stop him.

No, what stopped him was that Morty didn’t look like Morty.

“R-Rick! I-I-I can explain-”

Morty was seated at his desk with one of Summer’s standing mirrors on his desk. Morty wasn’t big enough or even that far away to cover up the different kind of cosmetics and make up kits on his desk. There seemed to be a lot of different lip glosses, some eye liners, perfume, even some blush. Nothing that would really make his face stand out in a hoard of people but enough to give it a little _Pop!_

“Shut up, Morty. Where-where are you going all dressed up like that? Yo-you got a hot date or so-OUG-mething?”

**_You can’t judge, Rick. You wore so much eye liner back in the day that raccoon's were jealous of you._ **

What really got to him, though, was his clothing.

**_Summer must of taken him out shopping this week. He looks kinda cute._ **

**_Don’t tell him that, Rick. He’s gonna get cocky if you do._ **

Morty was wearing a thick knitted sweater that had a wide collar that dipped down below his collar bone. The cuffs came a little down his wrists when he had his arms down but when they were raised, they rose up to end at his wrists. The sweater’s ending trim was pulled to the middle to gentle hug around his upper thighs. His pants were pure black and were high waisted as the zipper came all the way between his legs. His feet were covered in leather high top sneakers. The front toes on each shoe had the face of a little kitten on them with it’s body was sewed along the shoe.

**_This is totally Summer’s[doing.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffashall.co%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F08%2Fcute-fall-outfits-for-school-1.png&t=NWRlZDEyNDM2NTE1OTM1ZWI5N2UyNzM5NjliYmMzM2YwOWZhYzY5OCxCZkFZM3Jxdg%3D%3D) (Press to see image)_ **

Morty scowled him from below and turned back around, knowing his cover had been blown. He picked up the lip gloss brush and wiped it on a discarded piece of paper, getting rid of any dirt or hair on the brush. His blush, from either anger or embarrassment, had traveled down his neck and up to his ears.

“No! I-I’m just going out.”

Rick crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“With who?” Rick asked, deciding now would be a good time to take a sip of his flask. He took out the silver bottle and uncapped it.

“Antonio,” Morty replied, slightly pulling back a curl and releasing it against his hold. It bounced back into place along with his other curls.

Rick drunk the rest of his flask just by hearing that name.

_**Antonio Hernandez. AKA A Pain In My ASS!** _

It had been 2 months since his first dinner with the family, casually pulling at everyone’s hearts. That was in early September. It was now the middle October, a perfect time to go hunt down Pumpkin Fish. Don’t let the name fool you. They’re not fish at all, just ordinary pumpkins that have been planted and grown under water in extreme pressure. It’s not hard to find it’s just hard to get too since they’re also protected by all kinds of alien life form. Some even so so far to include the federation.

Rick could always buy them but why spend the money when you could always steal them and stick it to the man?!

But back to the problem at hand.

The boy.

He had come just about every night after that, telling the family this stories of Mexico and how his parents had saved up enough money to get them out of the ghetto and move to America. There, his mother opened a small shop for her clothes and his dad looked for work in the gardening business. They both had gained enough popularity with the people in their town that his mother upgraded to a beautiful boutique and his father was now a contractor. They made a splendid living out of their jobs that they now own a large house, three cars, a pool in the back, and a house down in Playa del Carmen they rent out to tourists.

So Rick would be lying if he didn’t admit that the boy was very wealthy.

And he liked to show that to the Smiths. He loves to come to the house barring gifts for the family. Very specific and detailed gifts. He’s given Beth beautiful sculptures of hoses made out of drift wood, Jerry got limited edition Darth Vader nickles, Summer was given very large and complex hats, and Morty was given anything from money to attention to tickets to his favorite band that had been sold out for months.

**_Which he took me too, not Antonio._ **

So yeah, that little punk bitch had the Smith’s wrapped around their little finger but not Rick.

Not Ricardo Sanchez.

“And ditch me, Morty? Your grandpa? For-for some boy?!” Rick asked as he put away his flask. He pointed a finger at Morty, feeling betrayed that his own grandson had decided to make plans without him knowing about it. _They_ had plans! Plans to steal underwater pumpkins!

“Rick, jeez, this is i-important to me.” Morty turned in his chair and stood up, grabbing a brown, faux leather back back. Another one of Summer’s gifts.

“Why?! So you can go h-hang out with some dope who doesn’t know when to stop putting on Axe deodorant, Morty? A-and why are y-OUGH-ou going out to s-see him looking like that?! I-I mean. It lo-URP-oks like you’re gonna on a date!”

Morty walked up to him and got in his face.

“It’s not a date! I-I just wanted to look nice today!”

Rick glared back down at Morty and pushed him back inside the room. Morty had gained some muscle mass and strength through out the years but he still wasn’t as strong as Rick.

“I don’t believe you, Morty! W-why are you looking so nice?!”

Morty, already having enough of his grandpa, stood his ground and looked back at him with determination. 

“Because I wanna l-look nice! Jesus Rick, just drop the-the subject already! I’m gonna be late.”

“Late to what, yo-OUGH-ur hot date with Antonio, the douche bag?!”

_“YES!”_

Morty was huffing and puffing out hot air as he felt the beginning of tears well up in his eyes. His hair had fallen down in front of his face and stuck to his forehead from sweat. He straightened himself up and looked down at his phone. He was 5 minutes late. Great.

Morty looked away from Rick and held his arm to his side. He didn’t want anyone to know just yet. He wanted to see what would happen and go from there. If it was great and there was a second or maybe third date, he would tell the family. But he couldn’t tell them on the first date. What if it went bad and he got the family’s hopes up? What if he stopped coming over and stopped getting the family gifts and they blamed it on him?

“Morty. I don’t care if you like boys,” Rick whispered.

“I know that but,” Morty started to feel himself break, “I didn’t want you to know! I didn’t want you to know just yet. I know you don’t r-really like him but he makes me happy. He-he-he makes me feel good.”

Rick backed up a little, a little bewildered in his right guess. He was truly playing around with Morty. He didn’t expect him to give such a response. 

“So, my own grandson, ditching me to go on so-OU-me lame date with a punk bitch. I can’t believe it.”

Morty looked down at himself and pressed his shoes together.

“W-where are you going?”

Morty tugged a piece of hair behind his ear and gave a pathetic sniffle. 

“We-we’re going to the local pumpkin patch to carve some Jack-O-Lanterns. Then he’s taking me out to a drive-in movie theater. My treat.” Morty wiped the snot from his nose on one of his sleeves.

“We can go hunting for Pumpkin Fish another time, right?” Morty asked, looking up with tears glistening at both corners of his eyes.

**_God damn it, Rick! Let him have this! Let him have this one fucking date. Then when it’s all over and it sucks and Morty comes home crying, everything can go back to normal. Just let him have the experience._ **

“Yeah. Whatever, Morty. Just-”

**_RICK, SAY SOMETHING NICE TO HIM, DAMN IT!_ **

“-stay safe.”

**_RICK_ **

“You look very nice.”

Morty looked up at him and smiled, sniffling back his tears. He came running up to him and gave him a hug around his mid section. Morty looked up at him past his eyelashes.

“Thanks, Rick.”

Rick patted his head and smiled.

After a few moments of awkward hugging and redemption, Morty backed away and went to fix himself in the mirror. Rick sat down on his bed and watched his beautiful grandson get dolled over some conceited asshole.

**_Maybe Morty will come home with a bruise on his face and give me a reason to beat the shit out of him. An awful hope but one that can end in pain for the latter._ **

“Alright, Rick. I need to go now. I’m already late 15 min-”

“Bebé, there you are!”

The two heads spun toward the door where a fashionably dressed Antonio stood. From his brown cowboy boots to his black choker, Antonio was the epitome of a wet dream.

“I was waiting for you on my bike. I was wondering what the hold up was. Oh, hello, Rick! Good to see you again!”

“Hey there, asswipe.”

Antonio only chuckled and went to grab Morty by the waist. Morty blushed in surprise and giggled when he was pressed against Antonio’s body. He smelled like soap and honey and Morty was drowning in it.

[1] “Pajarito, you look beautiful today! I almost feel under dressed.” He then flashed him a perfectly whitened smile that made Morty’s heart pound.

“Thank you.” Morty whispered.

Antonio nodded and then looked over at Rick with a gleam in his eye.

“Morty. My bike is in the drive way. There’s a helmet down there as well for you. Why don’t you go get yourself situated on it and let me have a chat with Rick, eh?”

Morty, slightly fearing for Antonio’s life, looked over at Rick.

**_DO. NOT. HURT. HIM._ **

Rick groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn’t have enough alcohol in his system for this. When Rick agreed to Morty’s plea, he left and Rick and Antonio were left in the room. The awkward silence was deafening.

[2] “¿No pareces contento de que invitara a Morty a salir? ¿Debería haber preguntado primero? ¿Tal vez a ti? Morty parecía muy emocionado cuando le pregunté el miércoles.” Antonio walked over the bed and looked down at Rick. He was sprawled on the comforter, glaring at the ceiling.

[3] “Una puta advertencia hubiera sido genial,” Rick growled at him as he turned his deathly gaze toward Antonio, who’s smile never wavered under his sights.

[4] “Nunca tuve la intención de entrar a tu territorio, pero Morty es alguien del cual no podía tener mis manos alejadas. Es hermoso, ¿no?” Antonio laughed as he looked back to the door where Morty was last seen.

Rick leaned up on his elbows from the bed and stared at the door frame. His grandson was beautiful and a wonderful human, no matter how dimwitted he was. He loved that son of a bitch.

[5] “Vamos a dejar una cosa clara. No me gustas. Y si le haces daño a Morty en cualquier forma o manera esta noche. Vas a deser nunca haber cruzado la frontera. ¿Lo entiendes?” Rick waited for that boy’s stupid grin to fall but it never did.

[6] “Entiendo, Rick. Pero nunca respondiste a mi pregunta.” Antonio looked back at him. “Don’t you think Morty is beautiful?”

Rick bite hard on his tongue.

_**God, I wish I still had my tongue piercing so I can bite on that and not my tongue.** _

“He can be…nice looking.”

Rick heard him laugh, full.

“Yes. I agree. Well, adiós amigo.”

Rick didn’t say another word as he watched Antonio leave the room with more than just pride or snark or money. He left with his Morty.

**_This is going to be a problem._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate. (Butchered) EDIT: Translated correctly by replay!
> 
> [1] Baby bird
> 
> [2] You don’t seem pleased that I’m taking Morty on a date? Should I have asked first? Maybe you? Morty seemed very excited when I asked him out on Wednesday.
> 
> [3] A little fucking warning would of been great.
> 
> [4] I never meant to walk into your territory but Morty is someone that I could not keep my hands off of. He’s beautiful, no?
> 
> [5] Let’s just get one thing straight. I don’t like you. If you hurt Morty in any shape or form tonight you’re gonna wish you never crossed the boarder. Got it?
> 
> [6] I understand, Rick. But you never answered my question.


	3. Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 months of dating for Morty and Antonio. How well is Rick taking it?

6 months.

It had been 6 months since Morty and Antonio went on their first date back in October and here they were, still together and nominated for Cutest Couple at Harry Herpson High School. They won’t know if they got it though until the yearbooks are released in the following week.

Rick absolutely hated it.

Every since the two got together, Morty had started ditching Rick and his many important adventures to go make out with his boyfriend on the couch while watching some lame movie. Morty always invited him over for dinner, lunch, and even breakfast so Rick could never get a break from the little twerp. Day in and day out, Rick watched his grandson leave his side and go to Antonio’s side, usually cuddling up next to him or kissing him in obscure places.

Rick couldn’t handle it but he knew that this was Morty’s choice and his choice made him happy. Rick, with his many immoral practices, could not, would not, give himself enough strength to break Morty’s heart and his relationship. So he dealt with Morty and his boy toy for a total of 8 months, 6 of which where they were sticking their tongues down each other’s throats.

**_Why is my Morty such a thirsty bitch?_ **

“Rick?”

Morty flipped the switch to the garage and brought light to his gloomy looking grandfather. Rick stopped momentarily on his latest invention to turn around and look at Morty, who was once again dressed up in the cutest of outfits. 

**_Seriously, why is this kid so fucking cute?! No other Morty I’ve ever made contact with is this damn cute?! WHAT IS IT?!?!_ **

Morty was standing in the door frame of the garage door, letting the light from the hallway and the garage mix. It gave Morty an almost heavenly glow to him. The beanie on his head covered most of his curls in the back while letting the curls up front bounce and wave in the wind. It’s gotten longer in these past months and he refuses to get it cut. He said that Antonio liked it long.Though it was early June, Morty had on a long sleeved shirt with black on the sleeves till it crossed with a light blue across his chest and back. It was long enough at the bottom to cover the top half of his shorts, that didn’t cover much at all. His long, white legs seemed to intensify because of his outfit’s colors. His feet were covered in light blue high tops with white laces, perfectly tied at the top.

**_What would it be like if I were to take off those clothes?_ **

Rick turned around completely as he left this reality for a new reality. One where Morty was dressed up like that for him and only him. That Morty was coming in here, looking as sweet as candy, to make him feel as giddy as a teenager on their first time. He imagined Morty slowly taking off his shirt as he purposely spilled chemical’s on it, showing off his faintly scared chest. Many adventures with Rick had done him a few good and bad deeds in the past. Those scars were full of mixed emotions but Rick would love to kiss each one of them. Give them attention they deserved. Those small hands holding his face, holding him, loving only _him_.

All in all, Morty Smith was looking extremely cute and Rick was not ashamed to acknowledge that [fact](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffashiongum.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F07%2FCute-Summer-Outfits-That-You-Can-Ride-a-Bike-In-11.jpg&t=MDE1ZGU2YjE2NTNjNzU0YmQ2ZWIzOWJkZmFlOTFiYmI1ZDI0YjY1YixxSjlaOGRXTA%3D%3D).  **(Click link for Image)** But he was ashamed, or more confused, by the fact of how he was coming to this idea that his grandson was indeed cute. Even beautiful. Lustful. Sexy.

“Rick?”

Morty’s voice, as sweet as honey, slipped in and broke through Rick’s sick illusion.

_**Should I really be looking at my grandson like this? Is this normal?! Maybe I need to check my testosterone levels again…Would that make me looking at Morty like this? Would that be making me…** _

“Rick! Are you listening to me?!” Morty walked into the garage until he was at the end of his work bench, crossing his arms across his chest. “Did you hear a single thing I said?”

“O-of course not, Morty. Not wi-UGH-th that voice,” Rick replied as he blindly searched for a bottle of whisky behind him. He was inches away from it.

“I said mom has made dinner and I’m going out with Antonio tonight. Mom said she made flan just for you so you better get in there before Summer eats all of it.” Morty had started to leave the garage, becoming irritated with Rick’s irrational and even explosive behavior lately.

Especially at the mention of Antonio’s name.

With Morty’s back turned to Rick and only a few feet away from the door, Rick called back. He tried to only stare at Morty’s back.

“Where-Where are you going with lover boy?”

Morty sighed and turned around.

“We’re going to mini golf and then he’s taking me out to eat. His treat. I’ll probably be out late. Any more question, d-detective?”

Rick’s fingers finally found the bottle behind him and pulled it up front, it’s cap still on. Over the last few months since Morty and Antonio had been dating, Rick has noticed a slight hostile change in Morty’s demeanor. Nothing drastic but a definite change. The adventures that they were able to go on were usually full of arguing, screaming, sarcasm, and shade. Morty was getting better.

“D-damn, Morty. Don’t get your pretty little thong in a twist. Ju-OUGH-st asking. Damn, you little shit.”

Morty only turned back around and flicked him off before walking out of the garage, slamming the door behind him, rocking the room.

**_That kid’s gonna kill me one of these days._ **

He sat in the lit up garage until he could hear Morty leave the house, dolled up for his boyfriend. Rick was going to need some stronger stuff to get through the night.

* * *

4 bottles of pure, alien vodka, 2 bottles of hard liquor, 1 bottle of cheap wine from Beth’s cabinet, 15 pieces of home made flan and Rick was lying on his cot, drunk and full. Extreme anguish and hatred and pity and sadness and all different kinds of emotions ran through his numbing head. All kinds of images of him strangling douche bag Antonio and getting back his Morty flashed by. In some of those images, he had cut out Antonio’s vocal cords and watched as he tried to scream for help as he was eaten alive while himself and Morty laughed at the top of a towering throne. Another image showed him and Morty making sweet love to one another as Antonio watched in despair, chained to chair.

Then it started to shift. His imagination had switched bodies. Switched faces. Now Rick was the one who was chained to the chair as Morty moaned Antonio’s name. Now he was the one who had no voice to call out to Morty as he felt his flesh rip apart by ravenous dogs all the while Morty sat in Antonio’s lap, kissing and giggling to one another.

_**No! NO!** _

Rick couldn’t bare the idea anymore as his arm flung an empty bottle of wine toward the back wall, having it crash into shards of glass. It littered the filthy carpet but he didn’t care.

He only cared about his family.

His Morty.

**_No one tokes away my Morty._ **

_**NO ONE TOOK AWAY MY PRECIOUS GRANDSON FROM ME!** _

_**I AM LUCKY! I HAVE MY ORIGINAL MORTY! NO ONE TAKES ANYTHING AWAY FROM ME! ESPECIALLY NOT MY MORTY, MY FAMILY, MY LIFE, MY LIGHT, WITHOUT PAYING FOR IT!** _

**_[NO ONE!](http://gottagosin.tumblr.com/post/139147204542/okay-so-i-truely-believe-that-rick-were) _ (Click to see explanation for the rant above) **

In a drunken madness, Rick shot up from his bed and staggered out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone had gone to bed by this time, giving Antonio complete trust with Morty. Rick wasn’t about to give that up quite yet.

He opened up the garage door, stumbling in and falling on his ship face first. Rick quickly recovered and went over to his stash under the work bench. He grabbed a cheap bottle of alien liquor.

“St-stupid, Morty. F-flashing his st-URP-upid legs around. Looking like a h-hot mess little punk. L-little shit, motherfucker making me dr-UGGG-ink all my good stuff. H-he’s gonna pay for this. A-and so is that snobby HIC snobby boyfriend of his. G-gonna pay for it with s-sex. Little…little shit. Little Morty. My-my Morty.”

He ran a thumb over the label of the bottle and popped it open, drinking from it and letting it burn his insides.

His flask had nothing near to what this cheap stuff could do to him, drive him to do.

**_Where did Morty say he was going today? Mini Golf than dinner? When is he coming home?_ **

Rick looked over to his computer and wiggled the mouse until the screen came on. The glowing numbers to the bottom right corner illuminated, 11:45 PM. Only 15 more minutes until it would be midnight and Morty would be out with Antonio for a full 6 hours. 

**_No Mini Golf and dinner would last 6 hours. That little punk must of…must of done something to Morty!_ **

**_Morty!_ **

He grabbed his bottle, opened the garage door, and took the ship out into the midnight sky. There was always something different and entrancing about star light on earthly ground. Morty said it was the way it all added up, how they all seemed to compliment one another. 

**_Sentimental bastard. Morty’s rubbing off on me._ **

Weaving back and forth, Rick flew 40 feet above the road. He would of gone higher but his vision had started pulling objects together, causing a tree and a house to be conjoined. Same thing with other buildings, signs, and cars. He had to stay high enough to not crash and low enough to be able to see.

He argued with himself for five minutes as to where the mini golf course was located before taking a turn. Rick’s alcohol numbed his body while his anger numbed his conscious. The little voice in the back of his head was no longer there as he flew past buildings until he found himself in the shadier part of town. This place was filled with Mom and Pop convenient stores, run down apartments and houses, and cheap motels.

Very cheap.

Very shady.

“D-damn it. I knew I sh-OUHH-ould of taken a left d-down Baxter. S-stupid fucking kid, ma-AAGH-king me come find is bitch a-ass out here at midnight. N-now I gotta t-HOLY FUCK!”

Like a Frisbee on a windy Spring day, Rick had flown straight into a tree. His hands had titled the wheel of the ship as he ranted to himself about taking a wrong turn. The ship had flung Rick out of his seat and into the curve of the window shield. His body was scrunched up and his face was pressed against the glass.

Rick groaned and shook his swimming head.

**_Great. This night fucking blows! I can’t find Morty, I took a wrong turn, now I’m STUCK IN THIS BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKING STUPID FUCKING TREE! AND MY FACE HURTS! GREAT! THANK YOU, MORTY! THANK YOU, ANTONIO! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FACE AND ACCENT AND MONEY AND RESPECT AND CAR AND AND AND_ **

“AAGGHHH! S-STUPID HORMONES! S-STUPID CHEMICALS AND MATING FORMULAS AND AND AND PRIMAL INSTINCTS! THANKS! GO FU-UGH-CK YOURSELF!”

Rick pulled away from the window before being pushed back down from a mix of exhaustion, drunkenness, and gravity. With his nose and cheeks pressed hard against the window, Rick took in a few deep breaths. His bottle was emptied 15 minutes ago and he could start to feel the headache roll over him. This was not his night.

Glassy eyes roamed over the few things around him. There were some trees to his right, a road to his left, and a cheap looking motel in front of him. The parking lot was full of cheap, used cars that had erosion working it’s way around bumpers, some of the windows were gone and replaced with plastic bags, and some of them had paint scratched along the sides or deep dents in the doors. He went up and down the line of cars, calming his senses as best as he could.

When the tedious work stopped helping his headache, Rick looked away into the distance behind the motel. It was flat land. No bumps, no lumps. Just open area with wild flowers and busted beer bottles. The humming of the crickets helped slow down Rick’s pounding heart until he was still and senseless. He felt prickles of tears form around his eyes.

“What am I doing? Have I really gone as far as to stalk my own grandson because I’m jealous? Way to go, Rick. Way to go.”

His aching bones cracked and popped back into place as he pulled away from the window. He was too tired and drunk to pull the ship out of the tree and he was probably no where near anyone awake. He walked on a slant and popped the door open to his left and fell to the ground, face first.

“Shit.”

Rick picked up his sad self and walked toward the motel with it’s flickering sign and stranded shopping carts. He’d been to shadier places. He put his hand on his wallet and walked into the lobby of the motel. There was a sack of pamphlets near two chairs with plastic plants on each side. The carpet looked like it was brought in from the 70′s and the air smelled like cheap air freshener. He went to the window where the man behind was fast asleep. Rick took it upon himself to break in to the Employees Only door, take a key, and throw some money down for the night.

Rick walked out and went straight to his room. He locked it up and threw himself on the bed, ready for sleep to give him a few blessed hours of pure bliss.

“What have I become? A-A sad, sick pi-ERGH-ece of shit. No-no, wait, I’ve always been that. D-damn. I hate being sober.”

He laid there on the bed for 20 minutes, letting gravity and static weigh him down. Rick was slowly losing himself and was ready to go. Ready for it to end.

_“Oh, Antonio~”_

_**WAIT A MINUTE, NO I’M NOT! I’M NOT READY YET!** _

Rick bounced off the cheap bed and stood in the middle of the room, turning in circles, ready to hear that voice again.

**_That was Morty’s voice! That was his and I know it was! And that wAS ANTONIO’S NAME ON HIS LIPS! THAT SHIT IS SOOOOOO GOING DOWN!_ **

Rick stood there, ready for the next noise.

_“Ohh, yess~”_

_**LEFT WALL!** _

Rick ran to the room where the TV was and pressed his ear up against the wall. He could faintly hear two voices; someone was giggling, another was moaning quietly. Rick could hear the bed squeak and the slight movement of clothes rustling.

**_OH NO YOU DON’T!_ **

Rick looked around his room and then he looked up.

**_Yes! Thank you cheap motel!_ **

Above him were easily movable ceiling tiles, the kind you find in a school. With a little help of a friendly chair, Rick moved a tile next to the wall and pushed himself up. In the dusty darkness, Rick crawled cautiously over the tiles, knowing that at any moment they might break under his weight. So he chose to crawl slow. A small light could be seen in the middle of the room. 

_**Air vent!** _

Rick could hear below him Antonio slowly undressing his grandson. His sweet and beautiful grandson. He crawled to the vent and peaked through the opening.

* * *

It was 1:30 and they had just finished drinking the last of their beer. The weed Antonio brought over was smoked and starting to fade out of their bodies. The night was quiet but their action’s were anything but.

Mini golf had gone off quite well and their dinner was prepared perfectly and their bill wasn’t outrageous either.

When Morty saw Antonio drive up to the motel, he had a few worries and concerns but Antonio’s soft words and gentle touches made his change his mind and blindly follow him into a room.

A room that was already paid for.

_“Why did you-you take me to such a cheap place instead of a nice one? You h-have the money for it.”  
_

_“Simple. We can smoke and drink here.”_

Morty couldn’t say no to him anymore. He blindly did what he did because he trusted Antonio. He felt safe around him. Morty felt like he could do anything and still be okay because Antonio was there to protect him and make him feel good about himself. Antonio loved to make Morty feel good. Morty believed it to be a pride thing more than anything else.

Morty couldn’t say no, though.

Because he never felt the need to.

* * *

Rick felt a fire burn in his chest as he watched that Spanish dickbag touch his Morty. The sounds were just enough to drag him out of his depressed state. He couldn’t let this continue.

**_Morty, you slut! ANTONIO, YOU FUCKING COCK!_ **

He looked around the room till his eyes landed on a closet that was adjacent to the door to outside. The door knob was closer to the bed so it opened perfect for him to peak. He moved himself away from the vent and walked to the place where the closet was located. Rick moved the tiles, jarring the dust around him but he kept his senses down.

Rick jumped down and landed on the floor on all fours.

His body was on edge. It felt as if there were pins all around him, pressing gently into his skin but not breaking it. He was overwhelmed by his surroundings and his stomach was twisting into horrible knots. Rick needed a drink but he was dry.

“Morty, look what you’re doing to me,” he whispered to himself.

The two teenagers were too engrossed in one another that for them to even notice the closet door opening, no matter how bad the hinges squeaked. Rick got a clear look at them.

Antonio was on top of Morty, kissing his neck and collar bone. His hands were tracing his stomach and sides, digging into the soft skin and making Morty giggle. His own shirt was gone so Morty could have a full view of his tanned skin and toned muscles. Antonio was eye candy. Morty was below him, his hands rubbing Antonio’s back, slightly scratching him when Antonio kissed a sensitive spot. Morty was still fully clothed except for his shoes and beanie but his shirt was being pulled down and up for Antonio’s sake.

The sight made Rick livid.

But he couldn’t move. Couldn’t breath.

**_Look at how happy he makes Morty, Rick. Look how happy he is. Has he ever been this happy with you? With anyone? Has anyone ever made Morty feel this way before? You’re a pretty big dick, Rick, but you can’t be this big of a dick? He’s happy, Rick. He has a life outside of you. Outside of the family. You should be proud._ **

**_Let him make his own choices._ **

**_Let him make his own mistakes._ **

**_Let him be a kid._ **

Rick watched from afar.

And he shut the door.

He left the motel and decided to sleep in the ship. On his way out, he found Antonio’s car, parked in the back. He slept in the ship for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naked and happy, Morty laid on Antonio’s bare chest. His legs were wrapped around muscular ones, rubbing the bottom of his feet against Antonio’s calf.

[1] “Was that good, pajarito?” Antonio asked as he blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

[2] “Sí papi.” Morty chuckled and traced his fingers around his chest, kissing the hickeys and bite marks he made on his love. It was just as nice as giving as receiving.

“You’re getting better, you know that? Did Rick ever teach you Spanish?” Antonio asked, giving off another puff. He moved his left arm so it was circled around Morty, holding him close and rubbing his shoulder. His long fingers gently twirled Morty’s hair.

Morty looked past the side of the bed.

“A little. We had started lessons. He took Summer and I to different worlds and taught us Spanish and Spanish culture there. He said that it was good because then we wouldn’t be distracted by our own world and only focused on what he was saying. Like, a historian talking about a lost civilization.”

Morty sighed and looked down, resting more weight on Antonio’s chest.

“Those were good days. We would go out to eat afterwards and Rick would tell us stories of his childhood.”

He covered his mouth with his hand.

“I liked those stories.”

_Knock Knock Knock_

[3] “Mierda. Llegó temprano,” Antonio whispered. He slipped out of Morty’s hold and went to go bang on the door as he absentmindedly searched for a pair of pants. He had placed his cigarette in the ash tray, putting it out.

[4] “Sostiene.”

Morty sat up and covered the top half of his body with the blanket. His hair was a complete disaster as where his clothes and skin. They had a pretty rough sex life but nothing he wouldn’t be able to handle with his experience. Rick’s adventures were always more intense than this.

“Who is it?” Morty asked but came no reply.

Finding some pants, Antonio slipped them on and grabbed a black bag from within the duffle bag he brought. It was here when Morty opened the door to the room and didn’t question it. He was starting to have second thoughts.

Antonio opened the door and behind it was a large man, mid 40s. He seemed to be very hairy and had a bushy mustache. His arms were littered with tattoos and scars. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses despite it being the middle of the night. He looked very shady and Morty was getting scared.

[5] “Estoy aquí por la cocaína.”

Antonio held the bag to himself, a piston in the back of his pants.

[6] “Lo sé. Donde está el dinero.”

The man pulled out a brief case behind him and opened it up. Green had filled the interior of that case and Antonio nodded. 

[7] “¿Está todo aquí?” Antonio asked.

[8] “Sí.”

[9] “Bueno.”

They silently traded goods and Antonio held a hand up for the man. He wasn’t going anywhere until Antonio looked through the brief case, making sure it was all there. He was not one to be swindled.

The man looked in and chuckled.

[10] “Veo que te conseguiste un poco de entretenimiento para la noche.”

Antonio smirked as he counted the money.

[11] “Él es mi Morty.”

The taller man gave Antonio a daring look.

[12] “Eres un poco joven para tener un Morty.”

Antonio clicked the brief case shut and placed it on the ground. His eyes swiped past him and chuckled.

[13] “Nunca se es demasiado joven.”

They both laughed and Antonio shut the door as the man left. He walked back over to Morty and climbed back into bed with him. 

“Who the hell was that?!” Morty asked, completely unsurprised but nerved by the fact that he did not answer him a second time.

“Do not worry about it, love. Go to sleep.”

“No!” Morty shot up from the bed and walked to the end of the bed. He was naked as the day he was born but he didn’t mind. Antonio’s seen more of him than his own doctor or mother has. Morty had no fear of standing naked, angry, and hurt in front of him.

“Morty. Get back in the bed.”

“No! An-answer me! What the hell did I just witness! W-what was that! Are-are-are you some kind of drug dealer? I-is this why you took me here? A-and why was he looking at me and laugh-laughing?!” Morty’s shoulders were starting to point upward with anger.

“Morty. I’m not telling you again. Don’t worry about it and get back in the bed!”

“Suck my ass! Tell me!”

##  **_SLAP_ **

The burning heat across Morty’s face became his indication that he wasn’t going to get an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate Spanish
> 
> THANK YOU, Politos ON TUMBLR CORRECT TRANSLATIONS!
> 
> [1] …,Baby bird?
> 
> [2] Yes, daddy.
> 
> [3] Shit. He’s here early.
> 
> [4] Hold.
> 
> [5] I’m here for the cocaine.
> 
> [6] I know. Where’s the money.
> 
> [7] All of it here?
> 
> [8] Yes
> 
> [9] Good
> 
> [10] See you got yourself a little entertainment for the night.
> 
> [11] He’s my Morty.
> 
> [12] You’re a little young to have a Morty.
> 
> [13] You’re never too young.


End file.
